


In Protest (Or, Why Mike Stamford Didn't Make It To The Wedding)

by Doilooklikeicareatall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg and Mrs Hudson and Molly are too, I always go too far with my tags, I haven't finished it yet but this is what I have so far, I might add in other non-email stuff, Mike is protesting this silly marriage, Multi, Relayed pretty much exclusively by email, Sherlock is a sad gay baby that wants John to be happy, Subterfuge, epistolary (sort of), so i will stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doilooklikeicareatall/pseuds/Doilooklikeicareatall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kinda-sorta long (I don't know, I haven't finished it yet) account, via emails, of how Mike found out about the Watson wedding, and how he and others felt about it.</p>
<p>Might be Johnlock, but I don't know if I'll actually show them getting together yet, I haven't reached that stage.</p>
<p>A WIP, so, don't be too disappointed if this trails off to nothing like my other WIP's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday, 8th of November (Getting Back in Contact)

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, I am Australian and know little about the British emailing system, so if I have made grievous errors anywhere throughout involving that, feel free to correct me.  
> In fact, do so for any errors, as this is un-beta'ed and brit-picked, as always.
> 
> I wrote this when bored on the first day back at school, after I got the idea of Mike's protest the night before.
> 
> Enjoy!

Subject: Long Time No Talk :)

Date: Saturday, 8th of November, 2014

To: m.stamford@bartholemews.co.uk

From:doc.john.watson@gmail.com

 

hey mate, sorry it’s been ages since we last went out for drinks but ive been a bit occupied lately, what with Himself coming back from the dead and all

 

either way i wanted to tell you something and i wasn’t sure if you’d be free for drinks so i figured i’d tell you now.

 

i’m getting married and i wanted to see if you wanted to come, we havent worked out many of the details yet, it was only recent so i’ll have to get back to you with a date and all but yeah

  
get back to me if you want to come, hopefully we can get together for pints and you can make fun of me for settling down and stuff


	2. Sunday, 9th of November, 2014 (About Bloody Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finally gets back to John, and the whole sordid story of the proposal is here!
> 
>  
> 
> ((Sorry for any spelling errors throughout this, it's not even 9am as I am posting this chapter and I am too bloody tired for this haha))

Subject: RE: Long Time No Talk :)

Date: Sunday, 9th of November, 2014

To: doc.john.watson@gmail.com

From: m.stamford@bartholemews.co.uk

 

ooohhh Johnny is finally getting married! I’ve been waiting for this for bloody ages, honestly, I didn’t even think it would happen, considering, but you finally did it! I’m happy for you, I really am.

 

I’m free whenever, so whenever you two finally tie the knot, I’ll be there with bells on.

 

So, tell me about it! Who proposed to who? Was it super romantic and all that? I bet it was, with you.

 

oh I’m just so excited you have no idea :D :D :D

  
I’m up for pints whenever you’re not tied up in the whole wedding thing ;)

 

* * *

 

Subject: RE:RE: Long Time No Talk :)

Date: Sunday, 9th of November, 2014

To: m.stamford@bartholemews.co.uk

From: doc.john.watson@gmail.com

 

oh it wasnt that much it was just a little dinner, just after sherlock decided to grace the world with his presence again, just the two of us relaxing after a case.

 

Mary was actually the one to propose, I had planned to, but of course she had to beat me to it, far too quick to the punch, she is, but I love her for it. I was meant to do it, but I was interrupted the last time, interrupted by Sherlock being a phenomenal arse, as per usual, except way worse considering that he’d been dead for two years.

 

She thinks we should have a winter wedding, so we’ll probably do something in August, some time not too cold so she won’t freeze in her dress. She’s already looking at them and it’s bound to be just as lovely as her.

 

I can do drinks on Wednesday, I have the day off and Mary is going out with the girls, no doubt planning the wedding and gossiping or something.

 

I still don’t know how I got so lucky that she came into my life, and I’m so happy to be spending the rest of my life with someone I love.

  
Sorry, I sound like a sappy old man now, I’ve gotta go, Sherlock is texting me, twit that he is.


	3. Tuesday, 11th of November, 2014 (Who the bloody hell is your fiance?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is, understandably, confused by this wedding.
> 
>  
> 
> (I'll admit, I don't know if Mike and Mary ever actually met, but for the purposes of this fic, we're gonna say they didn't. Thank.)

Subject: ???????????

Date: Tuesday, 11th of November, 2014

To: doc.john.watson@gmail.com

From: m.stamford@bartholemews.co.uk

 

Who’s Mary????

* * *

Subject: RE:???????????

Date: Tuesday, 11th of November, 2014

To: m.stamford@bartholemews.co.uk

From:doc.john.watson@gmail.com

 

My fiancee, of course.

 

Why, who did you think I was marrying?

* * *

Subject: RE:RE:???????????

Date: Tuesday, 11th of November, 2014

To: doc.john.watson@gmail.com

From: m.stamford@bartholemews.co.uk

  
Sherlock, of course. Why would I have thought anything else?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the summary, this is still a WIP, I only have a few days actually written out and I suppose I have to keep it going until I either 1) get to the wedding or 2) find a way to get those two together beforehand.
> 
> Also, I don't know if any of these emails are real, but if so, please do not bother them, it is just for the purposes of this fic, thanks heaps :)
> 
> Be patient with me, as I am juggling this with school, and I often procrastinate.
> 
> Hope you have a lovely day, though! <3   
> -Jordan


End file.
